


smells like teen spirit

by urlocalintrovert



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Other, edgy high school au lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalintrovert/pseuds/urlocalintrovert





	smells like teen spirit

High schoolers are fucking pricks. This is nothing new.

 

The minute Accelerator showed up to school, he knew he'd stand out, and not only because of his lanky albino appearance. Coming off very sadistic and violent, making serious threats to anyone who even slightly intentionally pushed him over the edge (although he never once acted on his words). Getting into an intense fight just within the first few weeks at his new school, nearly getting himself expelled already. He was avoided in the halls for obvious reasons but he could still hear the faint whispers and murmurs made about him.

 

Accelerator never expected to make friends, which, fine by him. Not like he was much of a people person anyway. Or so he thought, until three idiots came barging into his life out of nowhere.

 

/

 

" _Hey there, you're the newbie right? Motoharu Tsuchimikado, nice to meet ya!"_

 

" _Awaki Musujime!"_

 

" _Name's Mitsuki Unabara, but please, call me Etzali!"_

 

/

 

They were just like him, without being anything like him. Judged, misunderstood, and rejected.

 

You had perverted Motoharu, the blonde who desparately tries being cool and popular by wearing unbuttoned hawaiian shirts and blue shades that concealed his eyes half the time. He was mischevious and a prone liar when it would help himself out, but at least he was honest about that..? 

 

Then there's Awaki, who has no one else to hang around with. Being an attractive girl who often wore highly revealing clothing, other girls easily got jealous. Rumors of her being a slut spread like wildfire while they were so far from being the truth. However, she did share a michevious rebellious side with Motoharu. She was closed off about her home life, but all that was known is that she lives alone with her father.

 

And of course, poor Etzali. He was misread by his own parents, but that didn't seem to have an effect on him. He practiced witchcraft by himself, and had an odd fascination with the spirit realm. Which somehow got around faster than anyone would hope for. Since then, he's dealt with the endless teasing, even called names such as 'warcraft' in refrence to an online computer game based off fantasy and magic. Etzali surprisngly took it like a champ, and let the words go in one ear and out the other.

 

Despite their  _major_ differences, Accelerator found himself quite comfortable with all three of them.

 

Motoharu had patience, Awaki didn't take his harsh threats and insults to heart unlike most people, while Etzali is as calm as the sky a day after a storm. 

 

Perhaps Accelerator  _was_ a people person all along. He just hadn't found the right people until now.


End file.
